La sombra del pasado
by yu-gi motta
Summary: 20 años después de derrotar a X.A.N.A., Jeremy, Urlich, Aelita, Yumi y Odd deben pelear nuevamente contra él, pues éste logra regresar más poderoso que antes
1. La vida Cambia

"La vida cambia"

Empieza un día nuevo en Nueva York, la alarma ya había sonado por casi 15 minutos, el reloj marcaba las 6:30. Un hombre rubio, como de 35 años despierta de repente, se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a la regadera, toma un baño lo más rápido posible, se viste, se pone sus lentes y se dirige corriendo hacia la cocina, donde lo esperaba su esposa.

-Buenos días-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le servía café.

-Muy buenos días, Aelita.

-Ya se te ha hecho tarde.

-Lo sé, pero tu sabes que llevo varios días sin dormir mucho, en verdad necesito descansar.

-¿Y cómo va tu proyecto?

-Ya está todo listo, ayer hicimos los cálculos finales y terminamos de escribir el programa en la computadora, hoy iniciaremos las primeras pruebas.

-Oh Jeremy, ¡no sabes cuanto me alegro!

-Si, por fin, después de diez años de investigación y trabajo podremos ver resultados.

-Oh, por cierto- Interrumpió Aelita -Ayer revisé mi correo electrónico, había un correo de Yumi.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Jeremy, su expresión cambió por completo, ahora se le veía sorprendido- ¿Qué te dice ella?

-No mucho, el mail era corto, dice que el clima está muy feo allá, que está lloviendo mucho. También dice que probablemente nos visite para navidad.

-Eso sería genial, pero tú sabes tanto como yo que no le es tan fácil venir.

-Si, lo sé...

Hubo un silencio en la cocina mientras Jeremy bebía su café. Tomó el periódico y comenzó a leer las noticias. Lo habitual, nada que lo impactara fuera de la rutina.

Jeremy terminó su café y se puso de pie, colocó el periódico en la mesa, ignorando el encabezado en la sección de internacionales:"Gran explosión en departamento de Tokio", se acercó a Aelita.

-Bueno, me voy a trabajar, esta noche volveré temprano.

-Lo mismo dijiste ayer- replicó Aelita.

-Lo sé...pero hoy sólo haremos las primeras pruebas del equipo para verificar que esté listo para los experimentos, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, eso espero- Dicho esto se despidió de él dándole un beso.

Jeremy se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo, se acercó hacia el perchero para tomar su saco. Estaba distraído, su mirada se desvió a una fotografía colgada en la pared. En la pared había fotos familiares y un póster de Albert Einstein, pero la que miró fue una fotografía pequeña, colocada aparte de las demás en la que aparecían él, Aelita, y sus amigos de la secundaria, Odd, Urlich y Yumi. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente en ese momento, añoraba esos viejos tiempos, aquellas buenas experiencias con sus amigos. Recordó cómo habían derrotado a X.A.N.A., el virus de la supercomputadora todos juntos.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho después de la secundaria, todos estudiaron un tiempo juntos el bachillerato, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Urlich tuviera que mudarse con su familia. Se mantuvo en contacto por un tiempo, pero después perdieron toda noticia de él. Yumi y Urlich salieron juntos por un tiempo, pero después de perder contacto con él, Yumi continuó con su vida. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cayera enamorada de William, fueron a la misma universidad juntos y, finalmente se casaron. La familia de Yumi volvió a Japón, ella se quedó en Francia para terminar sus estudios, y al terminar regresó a Japón para estar cerca de su familia. Allá consiguió empleo e hizo su vida con William, juntos tuvieron a una hija pequeña, llamada Catherine. Yumi se comunicaba ocasionalmente con Jeremy y Aelita, los había visitado en un par de ocasiones, y a su vez Jeremy y Aelita habían viajado a Japón a visitarla en alguna ocasión.

En cuánto a Odd, nunca terminó sus estudios, después de terminar el bachillerato logró introducirse al mundo del espectáculo como actor, protagonizó algunas obras de Teatro e interpretó algunos papeles pequeños para la Televisión. Tiempo después sacó un CD de Hip-Hop, el cual fue un rotundo fracaso.

Por su parte, Jeremy y Aelita fueron juntos a Harvard, después se casaron y tuvieron un hijo jamado James. Aelita era neurocirujano, Jeremy había estado trabajando durante diez años en un ambicioso proyecto que ayudaría a la medicina y la cambiaría por completo. La idea era poder regenerar células perdidas del cuerpo a base de cadenas de ADN. Con el código genético del paciente almacenado en la computadora, se podrían materializar células nuevas y así poder crear incluso órganos completos. Esto lo hizo basándose en los proyectos de Franz Hopper, el padre de Aelita. Jeremy aún conservaba su video-diario virtual, a escondidas de Aelita, pues ella ya no quería saber nada sobre Lyoko, X.A.N.A., súper computadoras o nada relacionado, pues aunque gracias a todo esto había hecho buenos amigos y conocido a su esposo, también gracias a Lyoko había perdido a sus padres, y esa idea le causaba mucho sufrimiento.

Jeremy estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo

-Papá, buenos días

-Buenos días James

-¿Jugarás hoy Ajedrez conmigo?

-Eso espero hijo, volveré temprano, lo prometo

-Está bien

-Bueno, ya me voy, suerte en la escuela

Terminó de despedirse de su hijo y salió de su departamento, bajó las escaleras y subió a su auto. Llevaba cierto retraso, y para empeorar las cosas el tráfico estaba terrible y tardó bastante en llegar al trabajo, cuando llegó su equipo ya lo estaba esperando.

Y así comenzó el día de Jeremy, después de algunas horas ya estaba todo listo para iniciar las primeras pruebas.

El proyecto apenas iniciaba la fase experimental, los experimentos que se llevarían a cabo ese día consistían en arrancar la cola a unas ratas, y con el código genético de las células hacer que las colas de las ratas se regeneraran.

Encendieron los generadores, comenzaron a configurar las máquinas, colocaron a la primera rata dentro de pequeños scanners (basados en la tecnología utilizada para virtualizarse a Lyoko y materializarse de regreso). Al cabo de una hora, salió una rata que, aunque con pequeños defectos, tenía su cola completa otra vez.

Hubo gran alegría en el laboratorio por parte de todos los que ahí trabajaban, tenía algunos defectos si, pero ya era una realidad, después de unos ajustes y algunas pruebas más podrían comenzar a hacer las pruebas con humanos.

Continuaron haciendo experimentos, eran las seis de la tarde cuado un hombre tocó a la puerta, e inmediatamente entró a la habitaci

-Sr. Jeremy, tiene llamada

Estaban en medio de un experimento, Jeremy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Continúen con el experimento-dijo a Harold, uno de sus compañeros

Jeremy atendió el teléfono

-Buenas tardes, habla la Srita. Stanford, maestra de James, su hijo

-Hola, buenas tardes ¿Qué sucede?

-Sólo llamaba para buscarlo, pues nadie ha venido a recoger a su hijo.

Esto alarmó a Jeremy, el turno de Aelita terminaba a las 4, e inmediatamente recogía a James de la escuela. Algo no andaba bien.

-No se preocupe, voy camino a recogerlo- le respondió Jeremy a la maestra, y colgó, no se sintió tranquilo con el hecho de que Aelita no hubiera ido a recoger a James, así que le llamó a su celular, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, lo inquietó aún más así que llamó al teléfono de su trabajo.

-Buenas tardes ¿me podría comunicar con la doctora Aelita Belpois?

-Hola buenas tardes ¿Quién le llama?

-Su esposo, Jeremy Belpois.

-Señor Belpois, lo hemos estado buscando. Su esposa ah sufrido un accidente en el trabajo y ha salido herida, en este momento está en observación.

Jeremy no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo pudo Aelita haber tenido un accidente en el trabajo? no había sucedido en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando. Se alistó para ir por su hijo, se dirigió al laboratorio, y abrió la puerta.

-Harold, me temo que tendremos que terminar los expe...-

No pudo terminar la frase, sólo pudo ver a muchas ratas, sujetos experimentales, atacando a sus compañeros de laboratorio, y varias ratas se acercaban hacia él.

Tomó lo primero que vio, un tubo de metal y comenzó a golpearlas, logró ahuyentar a algunas pero eran demasiadas, la mayoría de los que trabajaban en el laboratorio lograron huir, mientras que algunos otros continuaban luchando contra las ratas. Jeremy se subió a su auto, y se dirigió hacia la escuela de James a toda velocidad para recogerlo. Todo lo que sucedía lo tenía realmente preocupado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey hola!!! soy yugimotta!! espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, pues los capítulos van a ser cortos (al menos los primeros en lo que me acostumbro) y pues espero me dejen un review, pero no sean muy duros conmigo, es la primera vez que escribo.

Por cierto, la historia está escrita basada en el final de la segunda temporada, tal vez las cosas cambien mucho cuando porfin salga la tercera temporada, pero por ahora haré cambios en base a la 2ª, asi que si esto se sigue leyendo en unos años más adelante tal vez quede esa incorformidad, eso era todo.

EDIT 23/septiembre/2009  
Después de varios años de ausencia he decidido terminar este fanfic!! ^0^.  
Leo de nuevo lo ya escrito para familiarizarme con la historia otra vez, y he aprovechado para corregir algunos detalles de redacción, la historia en si no cambia, así que no se preocupen por eso.

Gracias por todos los reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia, y ahora que tengo más información de la serie terminaré el fanfic como es debido ^^.


	2. Un reencuentro inesperado

II

Jeremy llegó al hospital lo más pronto que pudo, James iba con él, llegó a la recepción y pidió información sobre Aelita, finalmente le dieron su número de habitación, el 315, llegó ahí, temiendo las malas noticias que pudiera recibir.

-Buenas noches Sr. Belpois-

-Buenas noches-le respondió Jeremy-¿cómo se encuentra ella?

-Ella está bien, no se preocupe, recibió una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte mientras trabajaba, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores

-¿Una descarga eléctrica¿A qué se debió?

-No lo sabemos, están revisando el sistema eléctrico del quirófano

-Bueno, gracias- le dijo Jeremy al doctor, éste se retiró para atender a otros pacientes, ya era noche, Aelita seguía inconciente, Jeremy pasó esa noche en el hospital junto con James, que estaba muy asustado por todo lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo ya se había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Jeremy estaba dormido, había estado despierto hasta altas horas de la noche cuidando de Aelita., se despertó al escuchar la voz de su esposa

-¿Jeremy¿estás despierto?

-Lo estoy ahora-le respondió él-¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien, supongo¿qué me sucedió?

-Dicen que recibiste una fuerte descarga eléctrica

-Sólo recuerdo que estaba en medio de una cirugía y después ya no recuerdo nada

-Eso es muy extraño-le respondió Jeremy pensativo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Aelita

-A mi me ocurrió algo extraño ayer...después de que me llamaron de la escuela de James para que fuera a recogerlo...mis compañeros y yo fuimos atacados por las ratas, nunca había sucedido en todo este tiempo.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo son animales, trataban de defenderse ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

-Había un comportamiento extraño en las ratas, al verme se lanzaron sobre mi, fue muy extraño... ¿crees que pueda tratarse de...

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo- lo interrumpió Aelita- Nosotros lo derrotamos, no hay forma de que pudiera volver-

-Lo sé, pero...había algo en los ojos de esas ratas...olvídalo, tal vez sólo fue mi imaginación

-Sí, eso debió ser- dijo Aelita

Finalmente dejaron salir a Aelita del hospital después de unos días, ella se encontraba bien, sin embargo pidió una incapacidad para no ir a trabajar por una semana, en cuanto a Jeremy, la investigación debió suspenderse hasta que se revisara el laboratorio, y sacaran a las ratas, aún no comprendía porque las ratas se habían comportado de ese modo, podría tratarse de una reacción al procedimiento del scanner, pero no había una prueba contundente, tendría que hacer más experimentos.

Pasaron varios días, tanto Jeremy como Aelita habían tenido tiempo para descansar después de lo ocurrido, James hiba a su escuela (aunque no muy convencido, pues sus padres no trabajarían y se preguntaba porque el si debía ir a la escuela), una mañana sonó el teléfono, Jeremy lo contestó sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Jeremy¿eres tu?

-Si, soy yo ¿Quién habla?

-Eso no importa ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo...necesito hablar contigo-Le dio la dirección de un café dónde se supone estaría esperándolo por la tarde, Jeremy estaba a punto de colgar creyendo que se trataba de una broma, pero antes de despegar el auricular de su oido lo detuvieron esas palabras –no faltes, es sobre X.A.N.A.

Esas palabras lo paralizaron ¿cómo alguien podría saber de X.A.N.A.¿o cómo podría saber que Jeremy estaba relacionado con eso?, la voz del sujeto que le llamó simplemente no le parecía familiar, pero de algo estaba seguro, no se trataba de una broma.

-Entonces ahí estaré-respondió Jeremy

Colgó el teléfono, muy aturdido, aún no podía creerlo entonces ¿era cierto¿las ratas lo habían atacado manipuladas por X.A.N.A¿y que había del accidente de Aelita? "¡¡AELITA!!" pensó en seguida, si X.A.N.A en verdad había vuelto sólo ella podría detenerlo...y en verdad ella ya no quería saber nada sobre Lyoko, sabía que debía llevarla con él, pero no podía decirle que era para tratar un asunto relacionado con X.A.N.A.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Aelita

-Sólo era Harold-le mintió Jeremy, me informaba de cómo estaban las cosas en el laboratorio

-¿Todo está bien?

-Si, supongo, de igual manera no podremos trabajar en el laboratorio por unas semanas, debo ir a recoger unas cosas¿me acompañas?

-Claro

-Jeremy y Aelita fueron a las instalaciones del laboratorio, Jeremy fue por sus cosas y Aelita lo esperó en el auto, cuando Jeremy volvió traía con él una caja, su maletín y una vieja lap-top, puso las cosas en la cajuela y después se marcharon del lugar, Jeremy condujo hasta donde estaba el café dónde se supone se vería con el extraño que le había llamado.

-Debo ver a alguien aquí¿vienes?-Dijo Jeremy

Aelita se bajó del auto y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del café

-¡¡Llegan tarde!!- se escuchó un grito en una mesa al fondo del café

Voltearon a ver hacia la mesa, en verdad no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, al fondo del lugar en una mesa, estaban sentados, todos juntos, Urlich, Yumi y Odd, quien les había gritado desde donde se encontraban.

-¡¡¡Hola¿Cómo han estado?- les saludó Yumi, estaba repleta de vendajes en sus brazos y parte de la cabeza

-Bien, muy bien- respondieron Aelita y Jeremy al unísono, se veían muy contentos de ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo sin haberlos visto y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban todos sumergidos en una larga charla sobre sus vidas, sus proyectos y todo lo que había pasado en más de 20 años que llevaban sin verse, recordaron viejas anécdotas y rieron todos juntos, cuando Jeremy comenzó a explicar en qué consistía su investigación (ninguno de sus amigos comprendió más de la mitad de lo que estaba diciendo), terminó contando al experiencia de las ratas, después de esto se hizo un silencio largo, que Urlich interrumpió.

-No son los únicos que han tenido accidentes-Dijo-No, a todos nos han pasado cosas terribles

-Y no todos tuvimos tanta suerte- interrumpió Yumi

-Es por eso que les eh llamado a todos-continuó Urlich, ustedes dos no están muy informados de la situación, pero a Odd trataron de asesinarlo dos tipos, Yo perdí el control de mi auto y choqué, logré salir ileso, pero perdí mi auto y Yumi...

-Mi departamento explotó-interrumpió Yumi nuevamente- fue muy extraño, todo el edificio eplotó, yo logré salvarme pero...William...-se detuvo, comenzó a llorar

-En verdad lo siento-Dijo Jeremy

Después de consolar a Yumi, Urlich continuó

-Verán, yo formo parte de una agencia secreta de investigación, después de lo que le sucedió a Odd me enviaron a investigar el caso, habían capturado a los que trataron de matarlo, pero lograron escapar, sin embargo pude ver sus perfiles, lo que encontré no fue muy importante hasta que investigué el resto de la historia-.

-"Según mis fuentes, unos estudiantes del Kadic, donde estudiamos nosotros la secundaria, descubrieron la súper calculadora justo como nosotros, pero ellos no fueron discretos, informaron al director Delmas de su hallazgo, y éste quedó muy impresionado, e informó después a un grupo de científicos para que fueran a investigar el equipo.

Reconectaron la súper calculadora, no sé cuántas pruebas realizaron, ni cuantos saltos al pasado hicieron, pero algo es seguro, X.A.N.A., que se encontraba neutralizado recobró la fuerza que necesitaba, y en poco tiempo se volvió más fuerte de lo que fue alguna vez cuándo luchamos con él"-

"Era un grupo de seis científicos, para hacer las pruebas dos de ellos se virtualizaron a Lyoko, allí fueron atacados por X.A.N.A., quien ya había obtenido fuerza suficiente para posesionarse totalmente de sus mentes, y así fue, estos hombres ya no tenían voluntad propia ni pensamiento, sólo eran marionetas de X.A.N.A., al ser materializados de regreso, ellos dos asesinaron a sus cuatro compañeros, y después fueron en busca de Odd, no tengo idea de cómo logran viajar de un lugar a otro, pero lo encontraron"

-Y trataron de matarme-Dijo Odd- Cuándo uno es famoso como yo, simplemente esas cosas se esperan todos los días, así que estaba prevenido y los logré derrotar con unos movimientos de Kung Fu-

-Lo salvaron los guardias de seguridad- Lo interrumpió Urlich

-Oh vamos, déjame soñar

-Tu vida es un sueño Odd, debiste acabar la prepa

-No lo hize y mírame estoy muy bien

Siguieron discutiendo por un tiempo, Aelita se había quedado sentada, callada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sintió una rabia tremenda, la simple existencia de la súper calculadora ya le había causado bastante daño, perdió una parte de su vida, perdió a su padre, y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a perder a los que amaba o incluso su vida luchando contra X.A.N.A nuevamente.

-¡¡¡No lo haré!!!-gritó-¡¡¡no lucharé contra X.A.N.A. de nuevo!!!-y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡¡Aelita espera!!- gritó Jeremy, después se volvió a los demás –Volveré pronto les dijo.

Alcanzó a Aelita, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente

-¿Por qué?-dijo Aelita- Creí que nunca volvería, que no podría hacernos más daño

-Todos lo hicimos, Aelita, pero nos guste o no, X.A.N.A. ah vuelto y sólo nosotros podremos derrotarlo.

-Pero...imagina lo que podría pasar, ya cobró a su primera víctima, William está muerto.

-Entonces imagina tú lo que pasará si no lo detenemos, cuánta gente morirá

-Tengo miedo

-No temas, no dejaré que nada te pase, lo prometo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Y aqui está el segundo capítulo espero les aya gustado y se queden intrigados con la historia porque...solo llevo escrito hasta aqui!!! muajajaja a ver cuando les subo, oh perdón, a ver cuando me dan ganas de escribir el tercero.


	3. Perseguidos

III

Todos fueron al departamento de Jeremy y Aelita, donde se quedarían por un tiempo, pero todos sabían que debían partir pronto, no sabían cuando, pero lo más pronto posible, no se sabía cuándo X.A.N.A. podría lanzar su próximo ataque, se acomodaron como pudieron, eran bastantes, y para empeorar la situación también Catherin, la hija de Yumi había llegado, se había quedado viendo un centro comercial mientras los demás estaban en el café.

Jeremy sacó su vieja lap-top y pasó varias horas haciéndola funcionar, ya era muy vieja y seguramente había dejado de funcionar unos 10 o más años atrás, finalmente logró encenderla.

-Correré el programa, pero no sé si funcione- Dijo Jeremy a los demás mientras ejecutaba el programa de comunicación con Lyoko, funcionó, y después de eso comenzó a buscar torres activadas.

-¿Cómo lo logras- preguntó Odd

-Estoy utilizando un satélite para conectarme con la súper calculadora, en realidad no es tan difícil conociendo la IP...

-Si, ya entendí, Einstein, deja las explicaciones para la gente que las entienda

-Pero si tu preguntaste, si me dejaras explicarte te darías cuenta de que en realidad no es tan complicado...-Lo interrumpido un sonido emitido por la computadora, los resultados estaba listos

-¡¡¡Dios mío!!! gritó Jeremy, después de esto se acercaron Aelita y Yumi, que estaban en la cocina para ver que sucedía- hay 7 torres activadas...esto se pone peor cada vez

-No podemos resolver nada ahora-Dijo Yumi- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Así lo hicieron, la mañana siguiente Yumi y Aelita ya habían hecho el desayuno, mientras todos desayunaban encendieron el televisor, estaban las noticias matutinas, veían lo habitual, hasta que llegó una noticia que hizo que Odd se estremeciera, aparecieron dos tipos asaltando una tienda de abarrotes, Urlich, ante la mirada confundida de Jeremy le susurró-Son los tipos que trataron de asesinarlo- ante esto Jeremy observó fijamente los ojos de los hombres en la televisión, esos ojos tenían aquella marca, la marca de X.A.N.A., la misma marca que había aparecido en los ojos de las ratas aquél día en el laboratorio...

Jeremy se había quedado unos segundos perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el comentario del locutor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-La policía de Nueva York está trabajando duro para encontrar a estos delincuentes-

-¿La policía de Nueva York?- Dijo Jeremy exaltado¿están aquí?

-Debieron habernos seguido, recuerda que X.A.N.A. tiene recursos Ilimitados

-Entonces debemos partir cuanto antes, antes de que nos encuentren, además recuerden que hay 7 torres activadas- Dijo Odd

-Bueno, dos de ellas son las que utiliza para controlar a estos tipos, y otra la que utilizó para manipular a las ratas pero no sé que hacen las otras 4

-Eso es casi imposible saberlo ahora, Interrumpió Urlich, X.A.N.A. logró acceder a Internet vía satélite y puede causar desastres en cualquier parte del mundo

- La situación empeora cada vez, debemos volver a Francia, a la fábrica, desactivar la supercomputadora y esta vez destruirla para q nadie vuelva a activarla.

Hola!! aquí yu-gi motta!!! bueno, este es el tercer capítulo para los lectores pues como les dije en el primer capítulo, este fic se basaba en el final de la segunda temporada, pero ahora está la tercera y creo que ya está la cuarta, o por lo menos está por venir asi que me tomaré un tiempo para investigar, y hacer el fic más consistente con la serie asi que seguiré en inactividad un tiempo, pero esten al pendiente al cuarto capítulo.


End file.
